1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to stationary exercise apparatus, and more particularly, to a stationary exercise apparatus capable of operating continuously after being actuated and driven.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to urbanization and busy lifestyles, it is rather difficult for people nowadays to find appropriate workout facilities and have sufficient workouts. Hence, indoor workouts have become a good choice for keeping the body fit.
Among a variety of indoor workout devices, stationary exercise apparatus is the commonest. A conventional stationary exercise apparatus essentially comprises two pedals. The pedals are each coupled to a bottom base by means of a hydraulic cylinder or a pneumatic cylinder in order to bear a user's treading force. However, it is only when the user treads the pedals continuously and repeatedly that the conventional stationary exercise apparatus can swing up and down repeatedly. As a result, it is likely that the user's knees are overstrained and injured. Another drawback of the prior art is that the tread is not sufficiently smooth. Yet another drawback of the prior art is that, during the tread, it is impossible for the pedals to lie on the same horizontal plane, and in consequence the user is likely to get ankle injury.